excustoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Coastal Ecology
Blue Root A small flower that grows around the base of Tower Trees. Its strange blue root can be made into blue dye. Wheats Two types of wheat grow near the coast: Wild Wheat and Fast-Wheat. Fire Grass Grows in semi-arid to arid regions, it clears competing vegetation by shedding a spontaneously combusting chaff when conditions are particularly dry, but is itself fireproof. The inner stalk exudes a viscous gum that foams on contact with air to provide a heat-resistant shell. Tower Trees These are force-evolved palm trees that just grow and grow. Eventually they are unable to support their massive structures, and they fall over. They are sometimes called Sleeping Giants due to the Blue Root ''that grows around them. A Tower Tree's maximum height varies widely with soil. some of them have been planted in firm soil, and can make heights of over 200 feet, while many in sandy soil fall over at about 100. Tower trees are much thicker than palm trees of the same height and grow more quickly as well. Tower trees are useful for building, and particuarly for making dougouts. Dampener Vines Dampener_Vines are vines that secrete a thick, fire-retardant chemical. Harvester Crabs Harvester Crabs are Wheat-gathering crabs that live in hive societies. Crab Condor The Crab Condor specializes in dropping Harvester Crabs on Rocs. Roc A large insect with an almost impossibly hard, pointed, rock-like shell. Incredibly tasty once shell is broken. Swimming Squirrel A small mammal that nests in the tower trees and eats nuts, seeds, kelp, and shrimp. Sand Termite Sand Termites are found mostly amidst Wheatlands, where their expansive mounds play an important part in the ecology of the area. Vitures Vulture-hawk-vipers. Giant Spiders Adult Giant Spiders can span up to two miles from foot-tip to foot-tip, and their bodies are large enough that a peculiar nomadic people often resides in houses built on their backs. Royal Kelp Refers to both the family of Kelp and largest Kelp of that family, distinctive for its length and purple colour. See Also: ''King Kelp, Castle Kelp and Throne Kelp Cattle Fish Cattle Fish are large fish (four feet in length, and up to sixty pounds) created by a fisher long ago. Sea Wolf A large predator of the sea that hunts Cattle Fish and any stray humans they can find. Cunning if not intelligent, they hunt in packs, have a keen sense of smell, and multiple rows of sharp teeth. Fire Algae Also known as ''DragonTail Algae, BurningTail Algae or Glowroot Algae; ''it is a breed of Algae that is believed to have developed due Instinctual Evolution, as a bi-product of Forced Evolution in the human cultivation process. The only visible difference between Fire Algae and its prevolved cousin, ''Saltwater Seed Algae, ''is the small stem that protrudes from the underbelly of the floating bud. The bright glow from this bulb is what gives the Fire Algae it’s various names. Although not proven at this time, the evolution of Fire Algae has been hypothesised as being a natural reaction to the residual toxins in the atmosphere left by the build up of alien substances. Ocean Lily Symbiosis A symbiotic relationship between underwater ants and ocean lilies. Giant Kelp Lobster The Giant Kelp Lobster is a predatory species of crustacean. Forge Clams A specialized species of clam that does not live well in the wild. It must be carefully cultivated. When placed in sand or water of a specific composition their shells form various metals and other exotic materials. These shells are then harvested for use as tools or weapons. The life cycle of a properly cared for forge clam can be years. The longer they grow the larger shell harvested. Typically found in coves or inlets where the sand and water can be more easily controlled to ensure a full life cycle. Category:Flora Category:Fauna Category:Flora Category:ecology Category:coast Category:ocean Category:flora Category:fauna Category:farming Category:summary